


Glasses

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [37]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, MY FAVE, i love them a lot, soft kisses and softer touches, soft sweet moments, they are so precious together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Nova falls asleep, Ruckus takes a moment to contemplate.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just a little thing I had to write thanks to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who suggested Ruckus gently pulling off Nova's glasses after he fell asleep.   
> [This ](http://www.go-optic.com/images/products/normal/rayban_RX5154_2000.jpg) is what Nova's glasses look like if anyone is curious.  
> Nova belongs to Jesse <3

Ruckus looked over at Nova, who was breathing deep and even after falling asleep curled against his side. Ruckus reached over with his free hand to gently ease Nova’s glasses off, placing them on the side table, so they wouldn’t accidently get bent or broken. He couldn’t help but take a moment to watch Nova sleep. 

Nova’s face was relaxed and open, so much easier to see without the thicker frames he wore. Ruckus knew he liked them for just that reason, they gave him something else, besides his hair, to hide behind. Nova hid himself behind so many layers, never wanting most people to see who he was. Ruckus considered himself  _ so lucky _ that Nova let him see through all those layers. That Nova trusted him with all that he was. 

Ruckus tucked Nova’s hair behind his ear, softly brushing his thumb over some of the space tattoos on his cheek. Nova sighed contentedly and curled in tighter against Ruckus’ chest. He smiled to himself, wrapping his arm more snugly around Nova, glad that he was able to get some rest. Glad that Nova was  _ comfortable  _ enough with him to allow himself to rest. Ruckus kissed the crown of Nova’s head, before closing his eyes to get some rest of his own. 


End file.
